thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amid The Ruins
This is the thirty-fourth episode of Die Another Day. Story “Phantom is so secretive,” Michael states, “It’s impossible to track them down.” “Maybe we can find out where their headquarters are?” Alicia asks. “Tough luck,” Daniel answers, “No one knows where Phantom’s headquarters is but Phantom themselves.” “I may have a beef with one of their members,” Angela states. “Who exactly?” Nolan asks. “Olivia,” Angela answers, “I killed her boyfriend.” “No wonder she hates you,” Nolan states. “I bet that she wants me dead,” Angela states. “I bet that she does too,” Nolan replies, “But you can’t die. Your children need you.” “That’s all the hope that I have left in this world,” Angela replies. “That’s nice,” Phoebe states, “The kids must be protected.” “Not really Phoebe,” Angela replies, “The kids must adapt to this world. Protecting them too much will result in the kids becoming extremely sheltered and that’s not a good idea.” “I think that it is,” Phoebe replies. “These kids aren’t your typical innocent sweet kids,” Angela replies, “They’ve experienced loss, suffering, and pain. That’s why they are still alive today.” “I think that they still have some innocence left in them,” Phoebe replies. “They do. I saw Izzy and Casey playing over there,” Angela replies. “I wanna go play with them!” Phoebe shouts. Phoebe runs over to play with Izzy and Casey. Angela walks out alone. “Angela, it’s too dangerous!” Johnny shouts. “I understand the risk,” Angela replies, “I just want to keep my children safe.” Angela walks out and she sees a convoy of Phantom cars, led by Olivia. “YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY BOYFRIEND” Olivia shouts. Olivia then remembers her boyfriend’s death. "Mommy!" Melanie shouted. "Melanie! I'm so glad to see you," Angela shouted, "But, what happened to your eye?" "I got shot," Melanie replied. She then takes off her bandage to reveal her eye. It was red, swollen, and bleeding. She then puts her bandage back on. "You did this to my daughter?" Angela asked in an angry tone. "It was an accident," Roy answered. "It wasn't. I'm not stupid," Angela replied. She then grabs a gun and shoots Roy in the head, killing him. "We have to get out of here," said Angela. "I'm coming with you," Melanie replied. "Let's go," Angela replied. Angela and Melanie ran out of the room and out of the factory. Olivia spots them running out, but she was too late to stop them. “YOUR BOYFRIEND SHOT OUT MY LITTLE GIRL’S EYE!” Angela shouts. Angela then remembers her daughter’s disfigurement. Look at what we've got here, four kids," said Roy. "I'm no kid," Kyron replies. "We took care of your friends easily," said Olivia. "What happened to mommy?" Melanie asks, "Answer me!" "We took her away," Roy answers. "You will pay for this!" Melanie shouts. She grabs a gun and tries to shoot Roy. Her bullet missed, so Roy fires his gun at her, hitting her in the eye. She collapses to the floor. "Oh my god! Melanie!" Kyron shouts, "Why would you do that to a child!" "We need to go," Roy says. Roy and Olivia then run away. Kyron then cries at Melanie's unconscious body. "Why would he do that, especially to a little girl," Kyron comments in a rather sad tone. "Is my sister alive?" Casey asks in a sad tone. "Yes, she is, she's just unconscious," Kyron replies. “YOU MUST DIE!” Olivia shouts. “OVER MY LIVING BODY!” Angela shouts. “BITCH!” Olivia shouts. The two then get into a fight. The two women punched and kicked each other. “What’s mommy doing?” Casey asks. “She’s fighting a Phantom member,” Phoebe answers. “I hope that she survives,” Kyron states, “We need her here to train up the kids.” “I guess so,” Phoebe replies, “But, I want to shelter them from everything bad in this world.” Angela and Olivia continue fighting. Angela punches Olivia in the face, but Olivia punches back. Angela had the upper hand for most of the fight, but then all of a sudden Olivia gets the upper hand. She grabs a gun and points it at Angela’s head. “If you kill me,” Angela states, “You will orphan two children. Are you willing to do that?” “Yes. I am,” Olivia replies. Olivia then shoots Angela in the head. Melanie, Casey, Phoebe, and Kyron were horrified. Izzy then walks over. “What’s going on?” Izzy asks. “Angela is dead,” Kyron answers. “And, now we have no parents,” Melanie and Casey reply. They then drop to their knees with sad expressions on their faces. They then start to cry. “Oh my god!” Phoebe shouts. Phoebe runs over to the kids and she comforts them. “Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay,” Phoebe states as she comforts Casey and Melanie, “Me and Kyron will be your parents now.” “Okay,” Melanie and Casey state. They then stop crying. “Well, now that’s over,” Johnny states, “What now?” “We try to find out where Phantom’s secret HQ is,” Rex replies. “I can attach this homing device to their car,” Izzy states, “We can track them down to their base using my computer.” Izzy then puts his computer on the table. “What a smart boy,” Phoebe replies. Izzy then smiles in response to this comment. Izzy then walks out and sneaks around Phantom. He then attracts the homing beacon to their car. He then runs back inside. Olivia and the other Phantom members then drive away. “I can’t believe that actually worked,” Johnny states. “Of course it worked,” Izzy replies, “I’m the stealthiest person in this group.” “Of course you are,” Molly replies. Cast *Kyron Ford *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Angela *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Olivia *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Roland *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Alicia *Phoebe *Roy (Flashback) Deaths *Angela Trivia *Last appearance of Angela. *Last appearance of Roy. (Flashback)